Unconditionally
by Heart Full of Elves
Summary: Wren Elessedil is crowned Queen of the Elves; she and Triss realise their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had to write this, as I waiting and waiting for this to happen in The Talismans of Shannara, but it never did. I think everyone saw the Wren and Triss romance except for Terry Brooks. I never thought that my first fanfic would be for this fandom, but it is. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

There never had been time for a coronation, what with restoring Arborlon and defending the Elves from the Federation. Wren couldn't remember when the idea had been suggested, but she had agreed. She still didn't know why she had agreed – custom, perhaps? If she were to be fully accepted as the Elf Queen, they would need to see her officially crowned, said her High Council.

So once things had settled down in Westland, a date had been set for her coronation. Wren was nervous, not wanting everyone's attention on her for so long. Her cousins, Par and Coll Ohmsford, were going to be there, which was a relief, she thought.

Wren dressed in a long, queen-like gown she had borrowed from her late grandmother's wardrobe. It was white, with bits of coloured ribbon embroidered here and there. _It's not bad, for a dress_, she thought. She gazed out of the window, admiring the way the sun threw its light all over Arborlon, almost making it glitter like gold.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite knock on the door.

"Enter," she called, turning away from the window.

Two members of the Home Guard – not Triss, as he was to be part of the procession with her other councillors – were here to escort her. When asked if she was ready, she nodded, and clasped her hands together, gathering her inner strength. This was something that should have happened months ago; there was no point putting it off.

Her guards stayed by her side as she walked, people stepping out of her path to clear the way for her. She smiled and nodded, waving to some she recognised. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She looked up, and grinned – it was Tiger Ty and Spirit! The Sky Elf waved down to her, and she raised her hand in return. Her previous nervousness had disappeared, and a feeling of pride and confidence filled its place.

Her councillors were waiting by her throne, Triss included. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him, handsome and impassive, standing tall in front of her. When Wren stood one pace away from the throne, she turned around to face her people. The crown bearer came out and presented the crown; Eton Shart came forward and lifted the crown. Everyone fell silent for that one precious moment, and he placed it on Wren Elessedil's had. She nodded to him, and he fell back beside her.

Still standing, the new Elf Queen gave a few words for the sake of her people, the crown sitting oddly on her short blonde hair. She promised to serve the Elves for the rest of her life, and they clapped when she was done. Then, she sat on the throne, gesturing for the crowd to sit as well.

One by one, her council members and other important people came and knelt before her, pledging their fealty. Wren sat there, unsure of what to do, giving her hand for them to kiss. Triss was the last to kneel, and she couldn't stop herself from looking tenderly at him. What she felt was not proper, but he was her protector, Captain of the Home Guard. She was proud of him, she admitted, of his strength and bravery, although his emotionless expression infuriated her. When he kissed her hand a small jolt went through her, and for a second their eyes locked. He looked down immediately, respectful as always.

He went back to stand on her right hand side. The ceremony was done, so now Wren stood and made her way back through the crowd, her escort still beside her.

_That wasn't so bad_, she thought, exhaling deeply as she returned to her chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, as Triss lay asleep on his bunk, he dreamt that she came to him and they spent the night together. It was so magical, so real, that when he awoke, tangled in the sheets, he was disappointed to find that it was just a dream. He nearly groaned aloud in frustration.

He knew not what made Wren so appealing to him, but it was getting more and more difficult to conceal his feelings. That moment yesterday, when he had knelt before her and kissed her hand, something had passed between them. _Why can't things be different?_ He wondered. If she had not been named Queen, then perhaps they would've had a future together.

He went about his duties, but his thoughts were all about the Elf Queen. Even some of the Home Guard noticed, and told him that he seemed distracted that morning. He grunted in reply and was about to order them to mind their own business when Wren Elessedil approached him, asking for a word in private. Triss ordered his soldiers to finish their exercise then have a break, giving his Queen a formal bow.

"My Lady?" he asked when they reached the Gardens.

"Triss," she began, fiddling with her crown, which she wore sitting mostly on one side of her head. She was unable to look at him directly, instead resting her eyes at a point over his shoulder. She took a deep breath before proceeding. "I believe that soon the High Council will pressure me into marrying, in order to produce heirs for the throne. I understood that, of course, when my grandmother named me Queen. The thing is, I don't want to marry someone I barely know, someone I don't trust. I would much prefer to marry a friend, someone whom I can put my happiness in their hands and expect to smile." She stopped to look him in the eye.

He was staring at her, his expression still guarded.

She carried on. "Triss, I know and trust you. I have trusted you with my life numerous times, and we have gone through tough times together: at Morrowindl; against the Federation. I like you – shades, Triss, I _love _you."

Both of their eyes widened at her realisation.

"No-one should mind. The Queen makes the final decision anyway… Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked, nibbling her thumb.

"Yes," he nodded, hope in his gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything. Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes, my Lady," he breathed. "I will."

They stood smiling at each other for a second, before Wren closed the gap between them and they wrapped their arms tight around each other.

"I love you, Wren Elessedil," Triss said before bending to kiss her.

Afterwards, the of them went about their day separately, but neither could stop smiling.


End file.
